


Always Be Prepared

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Champagne, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Figging, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “I have a surprise for you,” Louis informed him. “To make up for not remembering your toys.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Always Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostes

Louis wasn’t exactly known for thinking things through.

From his perspective, though, Louis didn’t think that he could be the one considered at fault for the fact that they’d ended up at their holiday villa for the weekend sans the bag of sex toys and assorted bondage items that they’d both been planning to use for the majority of their stay. Harry’s opinion contrasted drastically.

“I _told_ you to put the bag in your suitcase before we left,” Harry said with a sharp glare in the back of the car at the airport, the partition affording them a modicum of privacy for their argument on the way to the villa.

“And I told you that I didn’t have room,” Louis countered. “I thought you were going to do something with it.”

“Just because you ran out of room in your luggage doesn’t mean it wasn’t still your responsibility,” Harry shot back. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared pointedly out the window. “Whatever,” he added when Louis failed to come up with an adequate response to the accusation. “Suppose we’ll just be spending a lot more time outside than we planned.”

On paper, there was nothing wrong with that—they were on a beachside holiday after all—but Louis had really been looking forward to spending the weekend making sure that Harry came out the other side utterly wrecked, and now those plans had been put to rest all because of a silly little misunderstanding.

It wasn’t until they pulled up in front of the hotel to check into their villa that a solution suddenly occurred to Louis.

“You’re going to get run over,” Harry remarked casually upon noticing that Louis had stopped short in the middle of the porte-cochère, seemingly oblivious to the cars passing by him on both sides.

Louis regained his senses just long enough to hurry after Harry with their bags in hand (the ones he’d remembered to bring, at any rate), and less than ten minutes later, they were walking into their cosy waterfront villa, the whole weekend—free of obligations and scrutiny—finally at their fingertips.

There was just one thing Louis needed to take care of first.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked, squinting in confusion as he sacked out on the large bed facing out toward the sea through the big bay window at the front of the villa.

Louis quickly rummaged through his belonging for a plain black hoodie and his wallet. It didn’t matter much if he was recognised, though he didn’t think there was much chance of that happening, but attracting as little attention as possible was always preferable in his mind after the mob scenes they’d been subject to on occasion.

“Down to the shops,” Louis replied as he straightened back up again. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Why?” Harry asked, already starting to climb off the bed by the time Louis opened the door to leave.

“You’ll see,” was all Louis said in answer, and like that, he was on his way.

Louis didn’t exactly know what he was going to be able to get at the shops down the street from the resort, but he did know that he was going to have to make at least two trips. The first, to get the condoms and lube they’d neglected (forgot) to bring, and the second to purchase a few supplies to spice things up. 

The cucumber was an obvious choice. The ginger root and paring knife, less so, but Louis had heard a few things recently that had made him want to try out something new, and what better opportunity than now? He contemplated buying a bottle of wine, too, before remembering that the villa was meant to have its own fully stocked minibar. Never mind, then.

Louid did his best to keep a straight face as he went up to the till with his suspiciously barren purchases in hand. Thankfully, the shopworker didn’t say a word and only looked bored as she rang up the total and took his card before throwing both items into a bag for Louis to take.

Once he was through the front doors of the shop, Louis practically sprinted back down the road to the resort, making a beeline for the private villa he and Harry were sharing as his heart rabbited violently against his ribcage in anticipation.

Perhaps just because it was his wont, or maybe because Harry had sensed what Louis’s unspoken plan had involved, Louis opened the door to find Harry already naked and splayed out on top of the sheets, his phone in his hand as he glanced up with a nonchalant expression to meet Louis’s eyes.

“What’s in the bag?” Harry asked curiously. He set his phone aside and lifted up onto his elbows, exposing the long line of his naked torso, gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight coming in through the window.

Louis didn’t answer. “Can you be good for me?” he asked instead. “Or should I tie you up?” They didn’t have the restraints they both preferred to use, but Louis was confident that he could jury-rig something out of Harry’s headscarves or something else from their luggage if the need arose.

It wasn’t necessary, as it turned out. “Wanna be good for you,” Harry replied dazedly as he drifted back down to lie against the pillows once more.

“Good,” Louis said with a smile. “Legs up,” he instructed, reaching for one of the unused pillows to shove under Harry’s hips to keep his pelvis tilted toward Louis. Once he was satisfied with Harry’s position, Louis reached into his shopping back and pulled out the lube, quickly slicking up his fingers and pressing them into Harry without ceremony.

Harry let out a gasp, tightening up every so slightly before forcing himself to relax around the intrusion, his expression still calm and hazy.

“I have a surprise for you,” Louis informed him as he fingered Harry open quickly, wanting to move on to the next bit as quickly as possible. “To make up for not remembering your toys.”

There was a flicker of recognition on Harry’s face, like the reminder of their argument was enough to distract him from the headspace he needed to be in for their scene, so Louis quickly pulled out the ginger root and cut off the biggest piece, quickly shaving off the skin with the small knife while Harry watched with wide eyes.

Once the piece of ginger between Louis’s fingers was completely smooth, he poured a bit more lube onto it and then lowered it between Harry’s thighs. “Remember,” he warned, “yellow if you need to slow down, all right?”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He was already starting to squirm a bit before Louis had even pushed the ginger root all the way into him, his face pinched in obvious discomfort. 

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, glancing away from Harry’s face to watch as his hole swallowed the tiny object like it was nothing. 

It was nothing—at least compared to the size of other things Harry was more used to taking, but in sharp contrast, Harry was flushed and sweating like he was trying to take an object ten times its size. “No,” he grunted. “It’s good, it’s—it’s a lot.” His lungs were heaving with obvious effort; it was as if he’d run several kilometres to end up in on his back with Louis’s fingers in his arse. One might have thought that he’d been the one to go jogging up the road for a midday shopping trip instead.

“Does it hurt?” Louis asked, curious. He slowly laid down on his side next to Harry and traced a finger up from his navel up to his throat—careful, gentle.

Harry’s face crumpled to the point of near tears. It was the same expression Louis had seen on him every time they’d watched a sad movie, at the end of an emotionally-draining show, every time they’d broken up and gone their separate ways, never knowing if it would be for the last time. 

“Yes,” Harry cried out, half-sobbing. His fingers twisted in the sheets, searching for relief he wouldn’t find.

Louis could have insisted on tying him up despite Harry’s adamance on being able to show Louis how good he was, how still he could be. He’d clearly been wrong about that part, his wild thrashing against the sheets anything but the picture of perfectly honed self-control, but Louis was fascinated by the sight, and he wanted to see how far Harry could go.

Normally, Louis hated seeing Harry in pain, but this was different. Louis was in full control here. He could easily put a stop to this if it ever got to be too much.

Louis watched Harry’s face contort into rapidly shifting expressions that could have been either agony or ecstasy, and Louis felt himself growing harder in response. There was an empathetic tingling low in the centre of his pelvis, almost like an echo of Harry’s pain. And it only strengthened when Louis finally got a hand around himself, stroking slowly under the waistband of his joggers as he watched Harry struggle to even out his breathing.

“What does it feel like?” Louis asked.

“Burns,” Harry replied in a choked voice.

“You know, it’s supposed to hurt even more if you squeeze,” Louis said casually.

He wasn’t even expecting Harry to do it, really. Clearly just the presence of the ginger root was painful enough, but then Harry’s body went completely rigid, a strangled scream tearing its way out of his throat.

Louis’s breath caught in his throat, his hand moving even faster now. “Again,” he said, hardly daring to believe Harry would obey.

But he did. And he kept at it while Louis watched, pushing himself nearly to the point of passing out before Louis finally striped his red, tear-streaked face with come.

It took Louis a second to recover from the force of his own orgasm, but when he came back to himself again, he realised that he was still hard, and that Harry still hadn’t come. 

“Do you want me to take out the ginger?” Louis asked after he’d managed to catch his breath.

Harry hesitated, then nodded.

Louis moved down between his legs again, carefully prying him open before extracting the ginger root with two fingers, rolling it down slowly so that it moved directly over Harry’s prostate on the way out. The sudden stiffness in Harry’s limbs was adequate confirmation of Louis’s intentions, but he didn’t linger long, not wanting to push Harry past the point of enjoying the pain.

Harry was still flushed and sweaty once the ginger was out, his face taut with discomfort. “Still burns,” he whined, deep in the back of his throat, and Louis realised he didn’t actually know how to ease the lingering sensation now that the source of it had been removed.

“We could try to wash it out in the shower?” Louis suggested, at a loss for any other available solutions.

Harry nodded wearily and lifted his arms out toward Louis, who leaned down so Harry could loop them around his neck. Louis half-carried Harry to the bathroom only to find when they reached it that there were no helpful attachments or accessories anywhere to be found that could be used as a homemade douche.

Once again, Louis cursed himself for forgetting the entirety of their bedroom supplies.

“I’ll check the kitchen,” he volunteered after turning on the shower and helping Harry under the spray. “Just sit down for a minute, all right?” There was a conveniently placed seat along the back wall of the shower cubicle, and Harry set himself down on it with a sigh as Louis raced back into the other room to look for something they could use to clean him out.

The kitchen was surprisingly barren, just like the bathroom, and right as Louis was about to give up and decide to clean Harry as best he could with just his fingers, he caught sight of a familiar shape in the corner of his eye.

It wasn’t what Louis had been looking for, and he certainly wasn’t sure it would help soothe the burning in Harry’s arse, but now that he’d noticed it, he couldn’t get the idea that had just popped into his head out.

“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself as he grabbed the bottle of champagne from the bar before heading back into the bathroom to re-join Harry in the shower.

Louis stripped down quickly, ignoring Harry’s bewildered expression once the champagne was sat on the counter as Louis struggled to get out of his clothes. After he was fully naked, he picked the bottle back up again and stepped into the cubicle, putting himself under the spray before uncorking the champagne and letting the initial spurt of foam flow over his wrist and down the drain.

“What’s that for?” Harry asked. 

“You’ve never had champagne and ginger ale?” Louis shot back, letting the dots in Harry’s head connect of their own accord before getting onto his knees, wincing at the feeling of the hard tile underneath as he settled into a position that was semi-tolerable. “Can you put your feet up?” he asked, tapping the bench Harry was sat on with his free hand.

Harry obeyed unquestioning, exposing himself with his legs in a frog-like position while Louis knelt directly in front of his arse. 

“You trust me?” Louis checked before putting his palm over the mouth of the bottle and giving it a little shake.

Harry still looked a bit hesitant now that he’d realised Louis’s intentions, but he nodded, not saying a word in protest as he waited for Louis to continue.

“Good,” Louis replied. He carefully butted the bottle up against the crease of Harry’s arse, still covering the mouth with his fingers, and then in one swift movement, pressed the open lip of the bottle up against Harry’s hole, using the sudden force of the foam jetting out to press it in far enough to keep Harry plugged up so the champagne remained inside him.

The two of them had only played around with enemas a couple times before, but Louis wasn’t planning on doing it proper like they had in the past. It was too dangerous for Harry to hold the champagne inside himself for very long, so Louis waited only a few seconds before moving his head down between Harry’s thighs and placing his own mouth next to the neck of the bottle as he slowly withdrew the glass object from Harry’s arse.

The champagne flowed from his hole into Louis’s mouth like a waterfall, the unmistakable taste mixing with the ginger to create something akin to the cocktail Louis had described in response to Harry’s earlier query. Harry jolted above him as Louis wiggled his tongue into Harry’s open arse, trying to get at every last drop, and it wasn’t until he came up for air again that he realised Harry had somehow already managed to come, completely untouched.

That set Louis off, of course, and he barely managed to bark out a quick warning before he was scrambling to his feet and shoving his own cock down Harry’s throat, fucking his face furiously before pulling out and coming again all over Harry’s chest and stomach.

Harry blinked up at him with a baleful look in his eyes after Louis was finished. “You didn’t even fuck me properly,” he protested, voice hoarse after the abuse his throat had just taken.

“I don’t think I can get it up again,” Louis informed Harry regretfully as he dragged a finger through their combined come as the hot water pounding against his back valiantly tried to keep up. “But I did buy a cucumber while I was at the shop earlier. A big one.”


End file.
